gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lazlow Jones
Lazlow Es un locutor que aparece en Grand Theft Auto 3, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City , Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories y Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Vice City Stories Aparece por primera vez cronologicamente en GTA: VCS, 1984, como DJ de la radio V-Rock compartiendo cabina con Cousin Ed, quien en esa epoca era su superior. Vice City En Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, 1986, vuelve a ser Dj de V-Rock solo que como unico dj principal ya que Cousin Ed es retirado del puesto, mas tarde Cousin llama para reclamar a Lazlow de haberle quitado el puesto y Lazlow responde "Tu no sabias de Rock 'n' Roll". San Andreas En 1992 aparece como anfitreon del programa Entertaining America de la radio WCTR en San Andreas esto tras la muerte del anterior anfitreon Dexter. Lazlow tiene como invitados a OG Loc, Chris Formage y Darius Fontaine, Liberty City Stories en 1998 Lazlow parece haber cambiado por completo su actitud roquera ya que esta vez es el anfitrion de la radio de chat LCFR, en esta ocasion Lazlow se mete en un problema ya que llama a la Momma Cipriani "abuela" y esta lo amenaza con enviarle a la mafia. GTA 3 En 2001 sigue siendo anfitrion de la radio de chat solo que esta vez a cambiado de nombre y es mas popular hablamos Chatterbox FM, Lazlow se hizo famosos por ser comico, sus chiste ingeniosos y su satira politica. En la Vida Real Lazlow es expresado por Lazlow Jonez quien en el primer juego GTA 3 co-escribio todas las radios de Rockstar Games. en GTA: VC co-escribio y produjo todas las radios al igual que en San Andreas. en GTA: LCS y GTA: VCS se limita solo como DJ de LCFR y V-Rock respectivamente. Lazlow Jones ha confirmado su participacion en el proximo Grand Theft Auto IV. Canciones GTA: VC: *Judas Priest - You've Got Another Thing Comin' *Mötley Crüe - Too Young to Fall in Love *Megadeth - Peace Sells *Rockstar's Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard *Autograph - Turn Up The Radio *Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock *Ozzy Osbourne - Bark At The Moon *Anthrax - Madhouse *Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes to Midnight *Slayer - Raining Blood *Tesla - Cumin' Atcha Live *David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose *Loverboy - Working for the Weekend *Quiet Riot - Cum on Feel the Noize *Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video 1 *Rockstar's Love Fist - Fist Fury *The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary GTA: VCS: *Dio - Holy Diver *Queensrÿche - Queen of the Reich *KISS - Lick It Up *Dokken - Breaking the Chains *Autograph - All I'm Gonna Take *Accept - Balls to the Wall *Scorpions - Rock You Like a Hurricane *Krokus - Long Stick Goes Boom *Ted Nugent - Stranglehold *Ratt - Round and Round *Judas Priest - Electric Eye *Mötley Crüe - Looks That Kill *Quiet Riot - Metal Health (Bang Your Head) Category: DJs Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Category:Dobladores